


Would you rather

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkwardness, Cliche, Cultural Differences, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Screenplay/Script Format, Would You Rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Garaks time of the year is compromised.
Relationships: Elim Garak/Worf, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 8





	1. The set up

**Author's Note:**

> K- Kira  
> G-Garak  
> B-Bashir  
> W- Worf  
> E- Ezri  
> J-Jadzia

G: Five days to go  
B: It's not your birthday is it?  
G: Even better than that  
B: It's THAT time of year? Already?  
G looks very giddy  
B: We should probably do something about that  
G: Well-  
K: -K to B  
B: B here. Go ahead  
K: Is G with you?  
B: Yes?  
K: W is going on a rescue mission. G’s presence is required  
G: What? When?  
K: Tomorrow. It's a three day mission out into the …  
K keeps talking but G and B are mouthing their own conversation  
G: W? Really?  
B: It's only three days. Plenty of time  
G: W hates me!  
B: No he doesn’t  
G pulls that face.  
K: Are you listening?  
G: I’ll pack

W and G are sat on the runabout  
G: I can’t bloody believe it  
W: You are not my first choice for away mission either  
G: So why me?  
W: The transmission was Cardassian in origin. We hoped by tracking the source we can find whatever caused their SOS to signal  
G: So we might be walking into a trap?  
W: We are on a rescue mission  
G: Why are you the one leading the mission then?  
W: There is a possibility the threat was Klingon. Our peoples have not exactly made friends since the dominion war ended.  
G: We weren’t friends before it  
W: And you saw the devastation that caused  
G threw himself back in his chair and sulked. He doesn’t want to be here. W didn’t want him here. Even if there were survivors, what were they supposed to do? Even if the threat is Klingon, what power does W in a shuttlecraft hold to stop them being blown to bits?

The next day, a signal comes through. G decodes it. The exact same signal as the first. W responds to it.  
G: Odd. They're not hailing us?  
W: Maybe there is too much damage  
G: No, or the signal would be consistent. This is not automated.  
W: Then what is sending it?  
G: I’ll put latinum on this being a trap  
W: Then we should send our own distress signal and call for assistance.  
W presses the button and the sensors pick up a new signal  
G: And now you’ve given away our position  
W: Do you have anything helpful to say?  
G: Yes. I say we get the hell out of here-  
W: Were being held in a tractor beam  
G: Un-fucking- beleivable  
W: You are not helping!  
2 Breen beam aboard and immediately stun the two of them.


	2. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak is slowly loosing his mind

G sits up a little fast for his own good. W is up and sat against a wall. The room is metal. Two beds. No windows. G can hear the engine  
G: We’re on their ship  
W: I do not know how long we have been here, so do not ask.  
G: How long have you been awake?  
W: Less than an hour  
G drags himself up the opposite wall. At least it's a big-ish space. G can’t cope with small spaces. A hatch in the door opens and 2 plates of “food” are pushed through.  
G: I’ve got a feeling we’re going to be here while.  
W: The defiant will find us. We sent a distress signal remember  
G: Oh, how my confidence grows.  
G pulls one of the plates over.  
G: I don’t think the Breen share our culinary preferences.  
W: It is edible  
W eats the mush and bread like substance.G is appalled at W’s eating. This journey was going to be exhausting.

It’s maybe been two days. G decides to try and be friendly.  
G: So-  
W: Do not bother  
G: Sorry?  
W: I do not wish to participate in small talk  
G: W, you know how secretive I am, but I feel I must share this with you  
W: What could possibly be so important that you feel you must open up to me at this time?  
G: Do your people have cycles?  
W: Cycles?  
G: Heat? A time of the month? Ponn far?  
W: No, we do not.  
G slams the back of his head into the wall.  
G: If we are not rescued in a few days W, my cycle will begin here with you.  
W: That is unfortunate  
G: You're telling me  
G doesn’t move. W doesn’t move.   
W: What are the symptoms?  
G: I thought you didn’t want small talk?  
W: The situation has developed since then  
G: I see.  
G faces W from his side of the room.  
G: The first day comes with a lot of shaking but I will be fine. The second day-  
W: How many days?  
G: Three. The second day will be my worst. I have never ‘gone without’ on the third, so I can’t be sure.  
W: Is it dangerous?  
G: For me? No. Unless I offend you in some way.  
W: We are stuck in a room together for the foreseeable future.  
G: I am fully aware  
W: Then how do you plan to deal with the event?  
G: I don’t. I can’t do anything with you in the room and you're not going to participate  
W: Then we must escape  
G eyes shot open  
G: Really W?! I had no idea  
W growls at him  
G: Don’t give me that. If it were possible to punch our way out, I’m sure you’d have already done it already  
W: Your excessive talking has not advanced our escape either  
G realises they are arguing .. Change the subject  
G: W, how good is your hearing?  
W: It is fine? What has this got to do with anything?  
G: I need you to listen to the panels on the wall. Maybe if we find a live circuit we can send for help, or open a door, or disrupt the function of the ship  
W: You have a point  
W stands and presses his ear to the wall. Slowly he makes his way around the room.  
W: It has just occured me, why am I doing this? Not you?  
G: Cardassian ears are known for being weaker than most. It is more likely you will hear a hiss or buzz than I.  
W nods and keeps going.  
W: There.  
G moves to that panel on the wall and they both start prying it away. Under the wall, is yet more metal sheets.  
G: I can hear it now.  
W: It must be on the other side of the wall  
G: We must be near engineering. Keep checking.

Over the coming days, G and W make their way around the room and have peeled off most of the sheets from the left side of the room. G is laid out on his bed  
G: Any guesses as to how many days it’s been?  
W: Surely you know better than me?  
G: I was hoping for a guess  
W: 4?  
G raises his very shaky hand  
G: Your guess would be right  
G rests his hand back on his torso.  
G: I miss him  
W: B?  
G nods. He's still staring at the ceiling  
W: I miss J.  
G: Would you like to talk about it?  
W: She is in sto’vo’kor. That is all I wish to say.  
G: My people gave up those philosophies years ago. It's very grounding as a child to think that your service to the state ends at death, but I suppose that makes people more productive with their lives.  
W: Your people confuse and insult mine  
G: Ditto.  
W lays down on his own bed staring at the ceiling  
G: Want to play a game?  
W: Why would I agree to that?  
G: To keep my mind occupied for just a little longer before I revert to an animalistic state  
W: Accepted. What is the game?  
G: Ever heard of ‘Would you rather’?  
W: I grew up on earth, of course I have  
G: I’ll go first. Would you rather have me or the mother of your first born here?  
W: Tough one.  
G giggles  
W: You.   
G: Any reason?  
W: You are easier to get along with  
G: That is saying something  
W: My turn. Would you rather give up chocolate or Kanar?  
G: Getting very personal  
W: Your question was about an ex of mine  
G: True true. Kanar. I don’t think I could live without chocolate.  
W: A little dramatic  
G: You have to get a piercing. Would you rather have it on your face or privates  
W needs a minute  
W: Privates. While it exposed, it is weakness  
G: Brave man  
W: Would you rather lose your scales on your face or your neck?  
G: Oof... My face? Cardassian like to bite the neck scales and I’ve hurt B several times because they're not there.  
W: I was not aware of this  
G: My turn. Would you rather go without sex or only sleep with people you hate  
W: These Questions are getting heated  
G: Heat being the primary word  
W: I would rather go without.  
G laughs  
W: My turn. Would you rather your partner be too loud or make no noise  
G: Easy. Loud.  
W: I was expecting that.  
G: Would you rather watch people in the act or be watched?  
W: The first. I cannot stand the vulnerability  
G: I did not know that  
The questions carry on until neither of them can think of anymore.

During the night, W can hear G tossing and turning. He keeps talking nonsense. Or maybe it's just non translating. Either way it's very disturbing for W.


	3. Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak has lost his mind

The next morning W wakes to find G in a corner with his bed tipped on its side barricading him in. G is rocking on the floor with the blanket wrapped around himself.  
W: What the hell are you doing?  
G: I really wouldn’t start an argument with me right now  
W: Why?  
G: It's a Cardassian thing.  
W: Heat?  
G nods and continues rocking  
W: I am very sorry for you  
G: I don’t even know if we’re on the second day. I don't know how many hours it's been  
W: And it gets worse as time goes on?  
G: It’ll pass after 72 hours, but I don’t know when that’ll be  
W: My presence does not help your current state.  
G: It most certainly does not.  
W: What are the usual coping strategies?  
G pulls an unusually angry face at W  
W: Outside of the obvious!  
G: I can smell your pheromones, so that doesn’t help. I can’t please myself. Outside of sleep, there is nothing I can do.  
W: Then you should sleep  
G: One might assume I would if I could  
W hits the wall.  
G: What the hell are you doing!  
W: Either putting a hole in the wall or calling for attention  
G: And then what? They only stunned us last time! You're either going to break your hand or get us killed  
W: Do you have any other suggestions?  
G:... Punch away  
W keeps hitting the wall. G’s mind wanders to dark places. Why did he agree to this trip? Why did it have to be W? Why at this specific time of year?  
G: W! Stop it! You're frustrating me!  
W: We cannot just sit here and wait for our fate to be sealed!  
G: We don’t have a choice. At least if we wait until the ship stops- W, can you please STOP!  
G’s blanket falls. W notices his very dark neck ridges. G immediately pulls the hood back up. W stops and sits with his back against the wall he was hitting. G looks like he’s going to cry. He swallows the lump in his throat and forces himself to not to.  
G: Sorry. Hormones  
W: An apology was not necessary  
G: I finally have someone who wants to share heat with me and now I’ve been stripped of that luxury.  
W: How did you cope on Cardassia?  
G: I wasn’t on Cardassia most of my adult life, so I dealt with it alone or asked off worlders.  
W: I’m sorry to hear that  
G: I’m not. There was nothing my government could do if I was caught with a guy of another race.  
W: But you got caught?  
G: That's why they kept sending me away. It was best for everyone really  
W: Would you like to talk about it?  
G: You wouldn’t want to hear about it. It's not a song or epic tale of victory.  
W: I’m sure you could spin it as such  
G: Are you asking for an account of heat told as a victorious battle?  
W: I know your people like to talk. I assumed it would help  
G: I shall try.  
G steadied himself  
G: I was in my twenties. I had been sent to Vulcan as an informant. Cardassia sent me information and I passed it on to a young man who was double crossing his people.  
G’s starting to sound like an old man recounting his youth.  
W: Is this story true?  
G: Does it matter?  
W was suddenly skeptical.  
G: Anyway, this young man and I had become very close in our exchanges…  
W listened to every word of the story even the very flowery description of what they did together, but as G was stuttering over his words and losing track of where he was, W was also getting very tired of the story.   
G: The moral of the story is if you ever get the chance with a Vulcan, I highly recommend them.   
W: I have learned a lot today about Cardassians and Vulcans.   
G: Would you like to tell a story?  
W: Does the subject matter need to match yours?  
G: It would help.  
W: Then I agree. Many years before I joined starfleet, I lived with my adoptive parents on earth. The education system there is very diverse ..  
W kept talking but G’s mind kept wandering off.   
W: It was only a matter of time before she and I-  
G: W?  
W: Yes?  
G: I - I really hate to ask, but could you hold me?  
W: Is that all?  
G: I promise. I just miss physical contact at the moment  
W: Where should I be?  
G: Would you be ok if you sat behind me? If that’s too much-  
W: It is fine.  
W stands and G schootches forward to let W sit behind him. G gets comfortable with his back to W’s chest.  
G: You may continue.  
W: As I was saying ..  
W kept talking but all G could think about was how he could escalate the situation further. G stopped himself from making any irrational movements not letting his hands slide anywhere inappropriate, but the thought was tempting. Maybe he didn't have to push the situation too far, but just a little more wouldn’t hurt.  
W: That was when I discovered humans are soft-  
G: Sorry again. W?  
W: I thought you wanted to hear this story?  
G: I do, but it would be easier to focus if I had your arms around me  
There is no way he is going to believe me thought G. Then to his surprise, W’s arms wrapped reluctantly around G’s chest. G tensed up. And relaxed again.  
W: May I continue?  
G: Yes please  
W: Humans have no exoskeleton to speak of. I knew this, but it never occured to me how this would be a problem in bed …  
G listened to the rest of the story even in his tormented state. G just laid there wrapped up and enjoying W’s body head. Little did W know G was silently getting off to the contact. Just about everything got G off at the moment. Day two had most certainly begun as G shakes and fidgets. W holds him even tighter, G seems to settle.

G: Is it cold in here?  
W: Not for me   
G: Oh  
W: Would you like my jacket?  
G really should say no, but his urges scream yes. G shouldn’t be taking advantage of W like this. It’s only a jacket. For now. Besides he really was cold.  
G: Yes, I would actually.  
W arched his back in order to take his starfleet jacket off. G can now feel W’s body under the shirt as well as W’s body movements. He’s very well built G notes. The jacket is swung over G like a blanket. G wriggles under it. Just another excuse.  
G: Thank you.   
W: I hear Cardassia is a very warm place  
G: Oh it is. The station is freezing by comparison.   
W: Would you like to talk about it?  
G really wants to talk about much more personal subjects but any distraction from the intrusive thoughts in G’s head are a welcome relief.  
G: If you don't mind  
W: Not at the moment  
G: Cardassia at the time of the occupation was a thriving militaristic power. I was brought up with the assumption that we were doing the Bajorans a favour. I don’t miss the traditionalist values, even if they weren’t in my favour. My people held themselves proudly even when we were clearly the ones in the wrong...   
As G kept talking, W got very comfortable. He just got used to being sat on the floor cuddling this man. So much so, without realising it he ran his fingers through his hair. G quickly inhaled and W realised what he’d done.  
W: I am so sorry!  
G: Don’t apologize. It was nice  
W: I forgot where I was  
G: Fine by me. You can keep going if it was soothing?  
W thought very carefully about the situation. G’s reaction would imply it was not as platonic as he said it was, but W did enjoy the sensation as much as G did.  
G on the other hand really wants him to pull his hair and make him evert.  
W: And you are sure you do not mind?  
G: Not at all  
W put his fingers back in his hair. G’s breathing changed.  
W: J also enjoyed having her hair played with  
G: Is that so?  
W: I do not enjoy having my hair played with, but she insisted on brushing it for me and pulling it when- Never mind  
G: W, everyone knows what you two did in the holosuites. B and myself do a similar thing in fact  
W: Really?  
G was losing himself in the feeling of having his hair brushed. W has really done this a lot  
G: B’s favourite is a fantasy spy adventure. Ironic really. My favourites have been renditions of earth's brutal history; Witch trials, grave robbers, pirates, cowboys. I didn’t realise humans were such … monsters.  
W: And that is what excites you?  
G had to hold back biting his lip and bucking his hips at the thought, but W was completely correct. His lovely B, and all his starfleet values are so new and can be washed away so easily that it brings G a new perspective on who they are .. and it excites him every time.   
G: Very much  
W’s hand runs over G’s scaley ear. G yelps. W’s hand retreats.  
W and G: Sorry  
G: I’m just sensitive at the moment  
W: I didn’t mean to go there  
G: It’s fine. I really don't mind.  
G is really hoping he does it again.  
W: I didn’t know you could feel your …   
G:- Ridges. Crests. I won't bore you with their real names.  
W: I didn’t know you can feel your .. ridges  
G: Can you not feel yours?  
G reaches for W’s head, expecting his wrist to be broken but W just accepts G nimble fingers running down his forehead,  
W: Mine are not sensitive  
G: How fascinating.  
Nearly every part of B is sensitive. Under his arms, over his legs, the back of his head, but W here is just letting him play with his face. G can’t say he's ever been this close to a Klingon without pain being swiftly on its way,  
G was now completely facing W. G steadied himself. If he's not careful he could very easily let this escalate, but W will not be so accepting of his advances and he knows that full damn well, but it doesn’t stop him thinking about it. He can only imagine what Klingon tools look like.. Or feel like.  
G: W?  
W: Yes?  
G: I wish to apologize in advance  
W: For what?  
G grabs W's face and kisses him. W punches G and knocks him out cold.


	4. This does not leave this room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all knew where this was going

G wakes up. He’s back on the bed. His face really aches, but not as much as between his legs. G assess the situation before getting up. He knows he got punched. He knows he’s back on his bunk. He’s very sure he came recently. Wet dream? Here? G finally sits up. He's still got W’s jacket over his blanket.  
W: Day three assume?  
G: Probably. I’m still shaking.  
W: What were your intentions?  
G: You know what I wanted. Why even ask?  
G wraps himself back up in the blanket and jacket.  
W: It seemed very out of character for you  
G: I’m in heat W. I’m not exactly myself. My body has an urge to breed that I cannot control.  
W: Do all Cardassians have this?  
G: Yup. Even the station's favourite Gul has to deal with this.  
W: Du has to go through this?  
G: If I’m still capable of getting heat, he most definitely is  
W: Capable?  
G: At a certain age, Cardassians go through a change that stops them from reproducing. Men cannot evert and women no longer self lubricate and both lose their annual heat.  
W: Evert?  
G: It's on the inside unless in use.  
W: I did not know that.  
G: I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable W. I have never gone through all three days of heat without .. release.  
W: I heard you finish in your sleep  
G: Am I that loud?  
W: Unfortunately  
G: B, never said anything.  
W: I’m sure B finds it endearing.  
G laid back down, still bundled up.  
W: Are you crying?  
G: Hormones. I’m not sad or anything, I swear.  
W: You need to control yourself  
G: VERY HELPFUL - Sorry. Sorry. Look, If we only have a day to go, you should leave me to get over it in peace.  
W is angry with him for taking advantage, but he also can’t stand to see a man give up like that. G is obviously not stable right now. He’s not dangerous, just pathetic and manipulative.  
W: G, I need the truth from you  
G: Shoot  
W: Would B mind?  
G wasn’t sure if he should question W’s motives for that question, but if he does, then any chances of G going back to normal for a few hours might fall through.  
G: He’s seen me in this state. He knows how bad I get.  
W: And if you were .. to relieve yourself?  
G: I’d go back to being myself for a few hours  
G is still facing the wall. W is still somewhere on the other side of the room.  
W: What role would I take?  
G: Top probably. Cardassian men have both and I don't assume you're the type who enjoys-  
W: Did you say both?  
G: Yes?   
W: And you mentioned women self lubricate earlier?  
G: As do men. W, if this isn’t going somewhere, I would like to be left-  
W: I do not like you G, but that doesn’t mean I like to see you suffer  
G rolls over so he can see him.  
W: Just tell me what you want  
G: You can do anything you want to me, I’ll enjoy it no matter what you do.  
W: I would prefer to know what gets you there quickest.  
G sits up. Hes still not sure if W is actually going to go through with this.  
G: We bite. A lot. Mostly the neck, but anywhere is good.  
W kicks his shoes off.  
G: What you were doing earlier was very stimulating, but I'd very much like it to escalate by the time you get to my scales.  
W: Is there anything I should avoid?  
G: I don’t like being choked. What about yourself?  
W: I would prefer if you keep your hands to yourself.  
G: Done.

W shuffles back against the wall on his bed and gestures G over. G is not sure if W is just humouring him, but he goes and sits in front of him anyway. W pulls him close and immediately runs his fingers through his hair. G immediately gasps and grips the blanket round his shoulders. 

W’s hands reach the scales on his ears. G closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation. W’s teeth suddenly make gentle contact with G’s ear.  
G: I’m not a terran, when I say bite, I mean bite.  
W puts pressure on the scales. G jumps back and presses himself firmly against W’s chest.   
W: You are not hurt  
G: I just everted  
W bites G’s neck. G’s head falls back on W’s shoulder as his body stiffens.  
W: I need to remove your .. This?  
G pulls his tunic over his head  
W: Why are you wearing so many undershirts?  
G: I GET COLD  
W bites him again. G nearly came that time. W’s hands find their way round to G’s trouser buttons. It dawns on G that this is actually happening. G takes over and removes them for him. W’s hands runs over this thigh and to G’s pants. G hisses through his teeth. As W gets to grips with G’s appendage, G can feel W’s growing in his back.  
G: Excited are we?  
W: It is necessary  
G: You keep telling yourself that.  
W pushes G onto the bed, flat on his back. W kneels and removes his uniform. G takes a long look at W’s equipment.  
W: Is there a problem?  
G: No, it's just .. different?  
W: Different how?  
G removes his pants and shows G what he means. There is a very obvious size difference. Then there is the colour, texture and ridges. Basically, there is nothing familiar about the other. Even W needs a minute to take in the differences.  
G: Are you sure ..?  
W: If you are?  
G: I am.  
W pushes G back down and positions them correctly. He bites him again; they not so smoothly slide together. G whines.  
W: Hurt?  
G: Little big, but not hurt  
W pushes a little further in. G moans again.   
G: Pillow please  
W hands him a pillow. G sinks his teeth into and nods at W who starts thrusting again. G grins and chews the pillow. W speeds up. G literally rips hole in the pillow with his teeth and finishes. W keeps going though. G doesn’t seem to mind. W leans right over him and changes the angle. G does react this time and squeezes the pillow far too tightly. 

W bites G upon climax. G goes over the edge again. W pulls out. G catches his breath and assess himself. W notices the copious amount of liquid.   
W: That is not all mine  
G: It's mostly mine. We overproduce the stuff.  
W: A side effect of heat?  
G: No, just generally  
W: This .. does not leave this room  
G: I had no intention of sharing it, thank you.  
G sits up and leaks some more. W is almost disgusted with him.  
G: Right,I’m stable for a few hours. I had an idea that we could disassemble one of the beds and use its pieces as tools to open the second wall. Once we know what's on the other side we might be able to find a control panel and send out another signal.  
W: Glad to see you're back.  
G: Glad to be thinking straight.  
G’s parts slide back in. W is horrified.  
G: Don’t look at me like that.  
W: It is unusual  
G: For you maybe. I can’t understand how you all live with it on the outside. Very impractical  
W: At least I am free of this yearly torment!  
G: W, I’m still in heat and we are arguing.  
W: Get dressed.  
G and W passive aggressively dress, take a bed to pieces and start and start taking the second wall down.   
One of the bottom panels comes off and there's now a hole to see the other side. W lays down to look through it.  
W: There is a control panel, but there are several guards.  
G: I need a number  
W: I believe it is a security office. 3 members of the crew are present.  
G: I say we keep an eye on their schedule for a day or so and wait for an opportunity to take the wall down enough to break through and .. and urm .. Sorry lost focus  
W: Are you suggesting we storm them? With no weapons?  
G: I was expecting you to be all for it.  
W: Do you have a better plan?  
G: If we do break through and there are only 3, we could easily overpower them, but we would need to override the door as not to be .. urm .. what's the word?  
W: Killed?  
G: I was looking for a word to describe being overrun with reinforcements but yes, killed summarizes that.  
W: You are losing yourself again  
G: It would appear so.  
G checks his shaky hand.  
W: Then time is of the essence. We must break through now  
G nods and wobbles to his feet. W steadied him  
G: Alternatively we could extend that time frame ...  
W stares him down  
G: Can’t blame me for trying. Alright, if we remove the panel closest to the door, as soon as we are through, I can override the seal.  
W starts twisting the bolts in the wall. G joins him  
W: Are you sure you will be successful?  
G: Depends on the type of system they're using, but yes, I’m quite confident.  
W: I will go for the guards closest to the control panel in a hope that they do not call for backup.  
G: Good idea  
The two silently prize the bolts out of the wall. W looks through to the other side every now and then to check if they have been noticed. G’s grip keeps slipping.  
G: W?  
W: Yes?  
G: Thank you for earlier. I know we are not on good terms, but-  
W: -Do not mention it.  
G: Sorry.  
W watches G shakily unscrew the bolts with him.  
W: If it helps, this experience has made me dislike you less  
G: Glad to see my vulnerability makes you feel important  
W: Why can you not accept a good thing when you hear it.  
G: Sorry. It's just my nature.  
G angrily throws the tools down  
G: I swear I’m trying to stay focused, but ..  
G grabs his hair and breaths.. He picks up the tools and starts again.  
G: I appreciate your conversation yesterday as well. It - It means a lot to me that we talked  
W has finished all the bolts on his side.  
W: I’m sure the defiant will come soon enough  
G: I hope so. I’m leaking again  
W: I did not need that information.  
G: I disagree  
The final bolt comes loose and W holds the pannel in place until G looks focused. G nods. W nods. The pannel is dropped and both of them run like a pair of crazy people and start fucking shit up. W is ripping into the Breen like a Klingon while G has his back to fight at the door control pannel. G spins round and all the Breen in the room are dead  
W: Is it done?  
G nods. W turns to the control panel at the front of the room.  
G: How are you more out of breath now than when we ..?  
W: I do not need to answer that  
G is stunned. W sends out a signal for help and they both sit on the floor listening to the guards trying to break in.  
G: Only a matter of time now  
W: You're such a pessimist  
G: Our situation is pessimistic, wouldn't you agree?  
W: Do you have a plan?  
G’s mind has all but gone at this point.   
G: Sorry W. Our fate is in the hands of the federation at this point. We are either rescued or not.  
W: I would like to say that I believed we were a good team up until this point  
G: I’m sorry it took me so long to get my head out of my-  
The door starts sparking  
W: Can you fight at the moment?  
G rolls his head in W’s direction. W hands him the bar they used to break the wall open  
W: Try!  
W gets up and stands by the side of the door  
G: I had to be me didn’t it  
G falls to his feet and stands by the other side of the door. His hand is still losing traction on the bar. W is more than ready to throw down. G’s eyes are stuck in space, unblinking and lost. W waits for the door to fall.

The two are beamed away

W: Where are we?  
B: On the defiant, obviously  
G: JULIAN!  
B is tacked to the ground  
E: Bite eager?  
W: We must leave this room right now  
W ushers the rest of the crew out as forceful as he can

E: What happened there?  
W: He is on day three  
E: OOOoooohhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the laugh. Hope ya enjoyed


End file.
